


That One Time Stiles Got Kidnapped

by rhubsi



Series: That One Time Sterek Happened [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Cheesy, Derek Hale is a Softie, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Mates, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24053632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhubsi/pseuds/rhubsi
Summary: Stiles tasted like salt, like rain, like the crackle of electricity that seemed to always follow him around."You're safe now," the Alpha whispered. "You're with me."
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: That One Time Sterek Happened [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/305310
Comments: 6
Kudos: 205





	That One Time Stiles Got Kidnapped

“Drive. Don’t turn around.”

Stiles froze as he felt a knife press into his neck. His grip on the steering wheel tightened, and his gaze swept over the empty road in the woods ahead of him. The traffic light was still red, as though mocking his decision to be a good citizen and not run the red light.

“Do you need money?” he kept his eyes trained on the road. “Or some kind of help? I can help you, my father is-”

“I don’t want any of that. I just want your blood.”

Ah, Stiles thought. A problem of the supernatural variety. He risked a glance over at the person who had gotten into his car. The man had sallow skin, and his eyes were tired and red. He was dirty and clearly in pain. Stiles was confused until the man parted his lips.

Fangs.

“Vampire,” he said. “You’re a vampire. Are you feral? Where’s your coven?”

The vampire bared his teeth. “I don't _need_ one. I can just use you for blood until you run out. Now _drive_.”

Stiles bit his lip as he started the jeep. This vampire was rogue; its pattern would be unpredictable and hard to trace. Even if Scott and the others realized he was missing, it would take too long for them to put together the pieces and track him down. Stiles had no faith in the vampire knowing how to keep humans properly alive in between feedings.

Stiles stepped on the ignition, thinking furiously.

The vampire directed him to an abandoned farmhouse, forcing him out of the car and leading Stiles down to the basement. He pulled out chains and handcuffs and looped them through a pipe near the bottom of the wall, effectively chaining Stiles to the floor.

“Listen,” Stiles began again, “I can help. I know about vampires. I can get you blood bags or whatever it is you want. You don’t need to do this. You won’t be able to use me for more than three or four feedings, you don’t know how to keep me alive!”

“I can keep you alive,” the vampire snapped. “Or even if I can’t, I’ll just find another one of you. It doesn’t matter to me,” he hissed, and Stiles recoiled. “To me, you’re just a blood bag.” The vampire opened his mouth to say something else, but swayed slightly as his eyes fluttered shut.

“You need sleep,” Stiles said shrewdly. “How many hours have you gone without?”

“ _Shut up_ ,” the vampire snarled. He looked hesitant, though, and Stiles sighed in relief when he made his way upstairs again. The door slammed shut, and Stiles slumped against the wall, entire body sagging.

He was running out of options, and had to reach out to his friends quickly. The human looked up at the ceiling, a brief war raging in his mind, before exhaling in defeat. He closed his eyes in concentration and thought of Derek.

Stiles woke up, his eyes adjusting to the almost black room. His entire body was hurting all over after lying down on the basement floor, and he groaned slightly. His voice caught in his throat when he heard a thud and the sound of fighting upstairs. He scrambled to his knees immediately, staring upstairs and trying to make sense of the noise.

Very quickly, there was silence.

Stiles got to his feet, pressing himself up against the nearest wall. He held his breath as he heard footstep descending downstairs. The door opened, and Stiles looked away at the sudden light leaked through.

“Stiles,” he heard a voice call out, and the human sobbed.

“ _Derek_ ,” he said. “Derek, I’m here, please, please, get me out of these.”

“Of course,” the alpha said, as he slowly approached Stiles, eyeing the chains attached to the human.

“Stiles,” Derek said, after working on the chains for a while. "I need to ask you something."

Stiles looked up in confusion. “Can it wait, Derek? I was kind of hoping to get out of here alive.”

“Stiles,” Derek repeated, pausing. “I need you to tell me. How did I know where to find you? How did I know you were in trouble? I felt this kind of… pull. I’ve never felt anything like it.”

Stiles looked away, eyes narrowing. “It’s not important, Derek. You’re here, isn’t that enough?”

Derek let out a low growl, as he broke the handcuffs.

“Answer me, Stiles. I don’t like being influenced by things that I don’t know anything about.”

The two looked at each other for a heartbeat, brown eyes meeting red.

Finally, Stiles let out an exhale. “You know the Spark that I have? The one-”

“That you got after the Nogitsune, yes.” Derek replied curtly.

Stiles shot him a look and continued talking. “Yes, that one. I told you guys that nothing much had come from it, except my ability to use mountain ash. But it turned out to be a lot more than I thought.”

“I didn’t pick up on it until a while ago, but my Spark started becoming stronger and stronger. I’ve been able to do things that I’ve never had before. I’ve been able to withstand attacks and predict people and behaviors which I couldn’t do.”

Derek hauled Stiles up to his feet, scanning the basement with a pensive face.

“Sparks don’t usually manifest like that,” he said. “It’s usually just basic ash manipulation and healing knowledge. Your Spark…”

Derek turned around to look at Stiles, his eyes widening. “Your Spark grew. Is that even possible?”

“That’s what I thought, right, it shouldn’t be possible. It made no sense to me, but there’s no other explanation, I didn’t know it then but my Spark could grow, Derek, it could become stronger and more powerful and _change_ and react to – to..” Stiles trailed off, mid-rant.

“React? To what?” Derek breathed. Stiles glanced up.

“To an alpha. Someone from a long line of old, powerful alphas, someone whose wolf was closely connected to them. To you.”

Derek swallowed. “I’ve never heard of anything like this before.”

Stiles spoke rapidly as they walked down the corridor leading out to the basement, Derek’s arm keeping them close to the wall. “It’s… it’s rare, Derek, and something that no one has seen before, but it’s possible. You’ve got to believe me. It’s what let me reach out to you, I used my Spark to call to your wolf.”

Derek stopped walking, and Stiles walked into his arms.

“Stiles,” Derek began. “This… this isn’t normal.”

The human deflated a bit. “You don’t need to tell me that, Derek, I know I’m the token weird guy and all, but-”

“No,” Derek interrupted. “I don’t mean that. It’s – it’s not normal, no one is supposed to be able to contact a wolf like that… unless they’re true mates.”

Stiles suddenly looked very small in between Derek’s arms.

“What?”

“Stiles,” the alpha said softly. “Wolves don’t just answer to anyone. You called out to me. I _heard_ you.”

“That was my Spark,” the human’s voice trembled. “My Spark, it’s gotten stronger, and-”

“Stiles,” Derek whispered his name again. “Stiles, you’re mine. That’s how it’s meant to be, it’s innate, it’s natural, it’s rooted in-”

Derek was cut short when Stiles pressed his lips against his. It was an unfamiliar pressure, but something that he reacted to at once, pushing the human against the wall to feel his body against his own. He traced Stiles’ lips with the tip of his tongue, making Stiles shudder and sigh. Derek pressed in further, insistent.

Stiles tasted like salt, like rain, like the crackle of electricity that seemed to always follow him around. His Spark seemed to push against Derek’s wolf, demanding for more, taking as much as he could. 

"You're safe now," the Alpha whispered. "You're with me."

Stiles pulled away, leaning his head back against the wall as he took in deep breaths. “Derek-” he began, and shuddered as Derek rolled his hips against his own. “Derek we need to get out of here,” Stiles finally managed to push out, just as Derek began pressing kisses into Stiles’ neck.

Stiles tried again. “It’s been more than six hours, Derek, the vampire will _haaah_ -” his back arched as Derek bit into his neck.

“It’s fine,” Derek murmured, as his fingers skimmed across the planes of Stile’s stomach. He looked at Stiles, eyes flashing red.

Stiles swallowed, his fingers bunching up in Derek’s shirt. He wasn’t going to be able to convince Derek to leave now, not with the wolf taking up most of Derek’s control. He hissed as a thigh pressed up between his legs, and heard Derek hum appreciatively.

Stiles tried to catch his breath, thinking quickly. They needed to get out of the basement as soon as possible.

“Derek,” he said. “ _Alpha_ ,” he began again, and the werewolves’ gaze snapped to him.

“The vampire was a rogue,” Stiles rushed. “I’m sure there’s a coven that’s tracking him down right now, and when they come, we can’t be here. This isn’t Beacon Hills; this isn’t your territory.”

Derek stared at him for a bit before sighing. “All right, let’s get out of here.”

Stiles nodded, swallowing a bit at the disappointment he felt when Derek's warmth left him.

Derek carefully opened the door that led out of the basement, senses on high alert as they made their way out of the house towards a cluster of trees. Their surroundings were unusually silent. He couldn’t scent the rogue vampire any more, and if Stiles were right, he was in the worst possible place to deal with a coven of vampires now. He was without any backup and outside his territory.

He clenched his jaw as his mind raced through the options that they had. He hadn’t seen Stile’s jeep anywhere near the house, and there was no way that Stiles could run fast enough. He had his phone on him, but there was no way that the Sheriff or his pack would get to them in time.

Derek heard footsteps in the distance approaching them, and the alpha immediately froze. He hid Stiles behind him, backing up against a tree, and let out a low growl. A figure stepped out of the woods, a woman dressed in a hoodie and jeans. Her face was round, and her wide eyes suggested innocence, but as she caught sight of Derek, she bared her fangs with a hiss.

“What's a werewolf doing here? This isn’t your territory.”

Just as Derek was about to answer, Stiles’ arm shot forward and pushed Derek back. He stood in between him and the vampire, ignoring Derek’s protests.

“It’s not our territory,” Stiles agreed, “But the rogue vampire had kidnapped me for blood, and the pack alpha came to save me. That’s all.”

The woman looked at Stiles, eyes narrowing.

“I’m sure you’ve captured the rogue already. You can go back to your coven and we’ll go back to our pack. There’s no need for anything else,” Stiles continued, and Derek had to step back because of the electricity he felt humming through his mate.

“Alright,” the vampire replied. “Thank you for dealing with this,” she added, somewhat unwillingly.

Stiles gave her a stiff nod and the two watched the woman disappear into the trees. As soon as she left, Stiles let out an exhale, turning around to face Derek.

“Did you do something?” Derek asked, and Stiles grinned.

“Yeah, I might have given her mind a bit of a nudge. Vampire covens don’t take kindly to other supernatural creatures interfering in their business.”

“Thank you,” Derek murmured, pulling Stiles into his arms, and Stiles sighed, settling in. He took in a deep inhale, relaxing in the scent of the alpha which reminded him of the forest, of sunlight, and petrichor. Stiles pressed his lips to Derek’s chest, right above his heart, and the two stood there for a while.

“So we’re going to have to talk about this,” Stiles said eventually, breaking the silence.

“About what?” Derek’s voice was muffled, face pressed into Stiles’ hair.

“You know. Being mates. True mates. Or whatever. And what that entails. Are we dating now? Do wolves get married? And also if we can do more of the part where you kiss me a lot,” Stiles finished in a rush. “That part was good.”

Derek hid his smile as Stiles rambled. He pressed his lips against his mate. They seemed to have a thing for shutting each other up with kisses.

Stiles immediately melted into Derek, bringing his arms up to wrap around his neck.

“It’s not fair,” he mumbled, as Derek’s hands came up to cup his face. Derek nipped at his bottom lip. “What’s not fair?” “You just- you just _do_ things to me.”

The alpha let out a throaty chuckle. “And you don’t? Stiles, you’re electric. I love it. You take my breath away.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles said. “That was so cheesy. That was too cheesy.” He buried his face in Derek’s neck. “Take me home, you cringey sourwolf.”

Derek laughed, scooping Stiles up into his arms as the human let out a yelp. “My perfect mate,” he whispered. “Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in a long, long time. Amazing what being locked up at home can do to you. Hope you guys are keeping safe. ♥
> 
> Kudos, comments and the likes are mucho appreciated!


End file.
